Nos jours les plus longs
by Miline03
Summary: Depuis qu'il est parti, le monde continu de tourner mais... Sakura fait elle vraiment le bon choix? Sakura X MYSTERE lol, etc... temaXshika ... etc
1. Ma decision

**Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (Quel dommage lol) et bonne lecture vous voulez savoir de quoi ça parle ? euh ba c'est Sakura qui pense à Sasuke et pof ! quelque chose sur sa main apparais… C'est très mauvais mais elle en a besoin pour poursuivre son but qui est de … et pas trop quand même !! J'essaierais de faire du ShikaxTema sinon bah Sakura et … Mystère --Allez, Bonne lecture **

Nos jours les plus longs

Chapitre 1

Comment pouvais-je m'en rendre compte… On réalise que quelque chose est chère pour nous que quand celle-ci nous abandonne… Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu parti ?... Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté…! Imbécile…

Konoha à l'aube...

Il est aux alentours de 6h du matin, Godaime a la tête allongée sur toute sa paperasse. Un bruit sourd la réveille.

(Toc Toc)

-… hein… Euh oui entrez !!

Une jeune fille entra précipitamment dans la pièce et dit :

« -Shishou ! J'ai terminée la tâche dont vous m'aviez chargée… Ne me dite pas que vous étiez en train de dormir ??

-Sa, Sakura ! Mais non voyons, j'étais en train de régler quelques petites affaires… Eh ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas à avoir d'excuses, je suis Hokage !!

-Mais pourquoi ne vous concentrez-vous pas sur votre travail !! On fait mauvaise réputation par rapport à d'autres village vous savez ??S'écria t-elle.

-Mais oui, bien sur, je m'étais juste assoupi…

-Hum… De toute manière, je n'ai pas le temps, je venais juste vous apporter mon rapport.

-Ah, très bien, apporte.

-La prochaine fois, vous pourriez quand même m'envoyer dans un pays où le beau temps est de séjour !! Ras la casquette de la pluie et la brume et les orages… Vous m'écoutez ?!

-Zzz… Euh oui bien sur !! Tout a fait d'accord avec toi…

-De quoi j'étais en train de parler ??

-… C'est d'accord, la prochaine fois tu iras autre part…

-Eh bah dis donc… Bon je rentre chez moi, appelez moi s'il vous faut ma présence. »

C'est sur cette phrase que Sakura quitta le bureau de Tsunade.

« -Si tu savais Sakura… tes dernières missions n'étaient que des tests pour t'expérimenter afin d'accomplir ta formation de Jounin… »

A ce moment de la journée, les rues étaient désertes et un magnifique levé de soleil pouvait être admiré de celles-ci. Malheureusement, la seule spectatrice était quelque peut pressée et poursuivit son chemin ignorant ce spectacle. Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune kunoichi était en mission et le fait de rentrer lui faisait un bien fou. Même si elle savait pertinemment que cela ne durerait point, elle profitait pleinement de son retour au village après une mission. Jour après jour, mission après mission… toujours un peu plus monotone…

« -Je m'ennui… »

Son image se figea tel une statue.

« Sasuke-kun… »

« Non ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus y penser… et pourtant… !

-Sakura-chan ?

-Hey !!! Na… Naruto… ? C'est juste toi ? répondit Sakura surprise.

-Bah oui, qui voulais-tu que ce soit à cette heure-ci ?

-Tout sauf toi bien sur …

-… ! Ce n'est pas gentil !!

-Haha… Dis Naruto…

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-On va se promener...? demanda t-elle fébrilement

-Bah Sakura qu'est ce que tu… !

Il regarda Sakura et vit qu'elle avait un air maussade et triste. Naruto senti que ce n'était pas le moment de rire et répondit tout aussi calmement :

-BIEN SUR… Viens…

Les deux compagnons se rendirent en haut des statues des précédents Hokage.

-Ouaaa, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas montée jusqu'ici !!

-Ouai, c'est vrai qu'on n'y était allé avec Kakashi-sensei un jour

-Tant de souvenirs…dit-elle en prenant un autre air.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux devant ce paysage qui s'éveillait après chaque rayon de soleil. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sakura.

-Eh, Naruto ? Tu penses qu'on a fait le bon choix …?

-Ne rediscute pas ça Sakura, on en a déjà parlé… Abandonner l'équipe de recherche de Sasuke a été approuvée longuement, rappelle-toi…

-Si c'est le cas, alors, pourquoi… Pourquoi je me sens si lâche à l'intérieur de moi … ? Si déchirée ?! Je… Je ne suis pas capable… Si faible… !

-Sakura. !

Naruto la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort comme pour essayer de tenter de stopper ses larmes.

-Sakura, on en a déjà parlé…

-Naruto… Je n'accepte pas…

Sakura éclata en sanglot.

-On en a déjà parlé Sakura… Ne pleurs pas… »

Tout ceci était observé par Tsunade, elle-même tourmentée de les voir comme ça.

« -Kakashi…

-Oui… quand partirons-nous ?

-Dans trois jours, ce sera votre prochaine mission à tous les trois, explique Tsunade.

-Et bien, ce ne sera pas de tout repos…

-Prends cela comme des vacances alors…

-Nous n'avons pas la même conception du mot « vacance » je pense…

-Tu peux disposer !

Après être redescendu des montagnes, Sakura et Naruto aperçurent Kakashi quittant le pavillon de Godaime.

« -Kakashi-sensei !!

-Oh, Naruto, Sakura, que faites-vous ici de ci bon matin ?

-Euh, pas grand-chose… marmonna Naruto.

-Hm, bref, Godaime vient de m'apprendre que notre prochaine mission serait dans 3 jours. D'ici là, préparez-vous à quitter le village un certain temps.

-En quoi consiste la mission ? demanda Sakura remise de sa peine.

-Une recherche, répondit Kakashi.

-Une recherche ? Une recherche d'information vous voulez dire ?

-Qui se déroulera à Suna en premier temps.

-Suna ?? Ca faisait longtemps que j'était pas allé saluer Gaara répondit Naruto.

-En premier temps ? Interrogea Sakura.

-Deux personnes nous attendent là-bas pour continuer la mission.

-Qui ? demanda Naruto.

-Vous verrez bien. A dans 3 jours !

Et il disparu dans une projection de fumée.

-Eh bah voilà, une mission quand on s'ennui ça fait pas de mal ! Hein Sakura-chan ?

-Hm, oui !

-Mince, mais il est vraiment tôt en fait !! S'écria Naruto. Bon bah je rentre chez moi, salut Sakura-chan !!

-Salut…

En ayant quitté Naruto, la jeune kunoichi rentra chez elle pour se reposer, _elle venait tout de même de rentrer de mission !! _. Elle habitait maintenant un studioprès de l'hôpital où elle se rendait souvent pour effectuer des soins particuliers et cela lui évitait la course à travers le village pour les urgences.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se glissa sur son lit près de la fenêtre.

_Suna…_ repensait-elle… _C'est là que j'ai vu deux membres de l'akatsuki…Sasori et… Deidara si je me souviens bien…L'akatsuki… Ils sont vraiment puissants, dommage qu'ils utilisent leur puissance pour de piètres actes… Si j'avais leurs pouvoirs je pourrais… Sasuke…_

Soudain, Sakura crut apercevoir une bague rouge à son doigt.

« -Eeeh !! Qu'est ce que ç'est !!! Une… Une bague rouge ? Elle ressemble à celle de l'akatsuki… Aah ! Non, ce n'est pas mon souhait de les rejoindre !!

A ces mots, la bague disparut.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Je ferais mieux d'en parler à Goda…

Non ce n'est pas si important… C'était juste une hallucination que j'ai eu en pensant à…

Mais rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, la bague réapparut.

-Aaah !! Non, je ne veux pas…

Sakura se calma puis réfléchi à l'offre qui lui était proposée.

-Ce n'est pas si bête si on y pense sérieusement…Je ne pense pas que c'est… mal ? Mais bien sur que ci que c'est mal voyons Sakura!! On parle de Akatsuki là!! …Le mal est… Puissant, le mal est beaucoup plus puissant que moi… Si je puise ma force sans me faire absorber par sa force comme Sasuke, je… Je pense que tout ira bien… Je pense…

Suna… C'est le dernier endroit où l'on a aperçut Akatsuki… Non, c'est impossible qu'ils y soient encore… Mais dans 3 jours, j'y serai alors… on pourra voir… Dans 3 jours…

Dans 3 jours…

**3 jours plus tard**

Naruto se tenait devant la porte du village quand Sakura arriva tout de suite après.

-Sakura-chan… Oh, Ohayo-gozaîmasu… (Bâillement)

-Eh bien Naruto, t'es pas bien réveillé on dirait…

-Les missions du matin, ça me réussi… (Bâillement) …pas du tout…

-Je vois ça ++…

Je présume que Kakashi-sensei sera encore en retard alors pourquoi pas commencer la route sans lui ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, Sakura, dit Kakashi caché dans un arbre au dessus d'eux.

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei !! Pour une fois que vous êtes à l'heure !! S'écria Naruto surpris

-Oui c'est vrai… à cette heure-là, aucune vieille dame ne peut se trouver dans les rues de Konoha en attendant qu'on l'aide à retrouver son chemin

-Il dit ça tout naturellement en plus, marmonna Naruto.

-Et au fait Sakura, c'est la première fois que tu es si pressée pour une mission…

-Ah, ah vous trouvez !! Non, je disais ça comme ça !!

-Se pourrait-il que…

_« Oh non, il a deviné… »_

-…Tu as un correspondant à Suna ?!

GROS BLANC…

-Eeeeh !!! Sakura-chan, tu as un copain ??!!

-Oh, ah mince !! Vous avez deviné !! Ah ah…

-Bien évidemment grâce à mon sens inné de la déduction j'ai parfaitement… (Continu son charabiat seul…)

_« Ouf… j'ai bien crut que c'était fichu… En y réfléchissant, c'était impossible qu'il comprenne vu q'il n'était pas là… »_

-Bon, je pense que c'est l'heure, dit Kakashi.

-Ouai !

-Dit Sakura-chan, c'est pas vrai hein ? C'est pas vrai t'as pas de copain ??

-BIEN SUR que non imbécile ! Tu m'as déjà vu avec quelqu'un à Suna ??

-Eh ben…

NARUTO REFLECHIT……

…………

…………

…………

-En y réfléchissant bien, non, je vois personne effectivement !!

-On est arrivé ! s'écria Sakura.

-Hey !! J'ai réfléchit si longtemps ??

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Naruto, allez vient, on va les chercher, dit Kakashi.

-Dites Sensei ? Combien de temps on va rester à Suna ?demanda Sakura.

-A peu près une journée pourquoi ?

-Ah non, pour rien merci

-Hey, d'ailleurs on sait toujours pas avec qui on va continuer la mission Kakashi-sensei !! Vous allez nous le dire à la fin ?? Demanda Naruto.

-Pas besoin, vous les reconnaîtrez bien de toute façon…

-C'est des shinobi de Konoha ?

-Oui… et non, répondit Kakashi.

-Hein ? Comment ça « oui et non » ?

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Eeeeh c'est Shikamaru !!

-Et Temari-san, s'écria Sakura

-On dirait des mômes qui retrouvent leurs parents après 3 semaines de colonie, fit remarquer Kakashi. Tiens, je sens des ondes négatives qui se dirigent vers moi…

En effet, Temari fusillait littéralement Kakashi du regard suivi de très près par Shikamaru.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu depuis un bail Shikamaru, tu stagnait à Suna pour voir Tema…

BAAM !!

-Comment vous allez tous les deux ??Demanda Sakura avec l'élan dont elle venait d'assommer Naruto.

-Sa…Sakura-chan… Pourquoi...?

-Mais tu vois pas que t'es lourd à la fin Naruto ? répondit Shikamaru. On nous le rabache tous les jours alors si tu t'y met, Medoksèè… (Et sa fait chier…)(Phrase fétiche de Shikamaru)

-On part demain donc ? demanda Sakura.

-Ouai… En attendant, on va vous montrer l'hôtel où on vous auberge gratos…dit Shikamaru.

-Gratos ?? Hallucina Naruto ressuscité.

-Ouai en fait, c'est Godaime qui paye quoi…

-Bon bah je vous rejoindrez tout à l'heure, dit Sakura en partant

-Sakura-chan !! Ne me dit pas que tu vas rejoindre ton correspondant !!! Ne me laisse pas !!!!

-Qu'est ce qui cloche avec lui demanda Temari.

-Oh rien d'important, dit Kakashi, alors on y va, Sakura nous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

-Ouai, Naruto !! Ramène ta fraise !! S'écria Shikamaru. On part sans toi !!!

-Hey, Sakura ma déjà abandonné, pas vous !!!

Tandis que Sakura s'éloignait vers la forêt à la frontière du village pour commencer sa recherche, Naruto et les autres partirent en ville.

-C'est maintenant que je peux commencer…

La bague réapparut sur son doigt mais, elle ne s'attardait plus dessus.

Voilà fin du premier chapitre L'intrigue est pas encore à son apogée, ya pas trop d'action mais j'essaye de tenir la barre lol

A bientôt pour le chap 2 !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ou la la, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit Ouaa bah ya pile 1 an, c'était au mois d'avril dernier… Eh bien je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire soit la plus fidèle possible…

**Ou la la, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit Ouaa bah ya pile 1 an, c'était au mois d'avril dernier… Eh bien je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire soit la plus fidèle possible…**

Nos jours les plus longs

Chapitre 2

Sakura, qui s'était cachée derrière un rocher, avait toujours l'idée de retrouver l'akatsuki pour se procurer son pouvoir et chercher Sasuke…

A présent, la journée se terminait et on voyait déjà les nuages teints de rose, par le soleil, émerger. Soudain, comme par enchantement, une bourrasque força Sakura à lever les yeux et elle aperçut une personne habillée d'une cape noire ornée de nuages rouges s'éloigner peu à peu. Sakura se releva précipitamment et commença à courir après elle.

« Attendez !! Attendez-moi !! Vous… Vous faites parti…de l'akats… »

Mais la personne s'était arrêtée mais ne s'était retournée.

« Vous… Vous faites bien parti de l'akatsuki ?... Attendez moi… »

Sakura, qui arriva enfin à sa hauteur, laissa tout de même quelques mètres de distance.

« Je… C'est vous qui m'avez… »

La personne ne bougeait toujours pas.

« …Qui m'avez donné… Répondez-moi ! »

La silhouette noire se retourna soudainement et Sakura fut prise d'un vertige. Elle aperçut deux grands yeux rouges et ce fut _tout… Le vide…_

« Vous pensez que sakura va bientôt rentrer ?? Demanda Naruto qui commencer à s'inquiéter.

« Moi je pense qu'elle est finalement parti rejoindre son copain… »

« Temari-san !! Ne me dit pas ça !! Je vais mourir !! Dit Naruto en s'écroulant à terre.

« Marrant ce gosse, ajouta-t-elle.

« Ouai on s'emmerde moins, dit Shikamaru.

« Hmmm… Naruto tu t'es fait jeter… »

« N'enfoncez pas le couteau Kakashi-sensei… !! »

_Mais il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, et je suis sûr qu'une personne sérieuse comme Sakura ne sortirait pas la veille d'une mission simplement pour aller voir ce soi-disant copain…_

« Et bien moi je sors les jeunes ! »

« Quoi ?! Vous aussi vous avez une copine ici ?? S'écria Naruto.

« Ah ah ah… En tout cas vous, restez ici pour … euh, de toutes façons il faut que quelqu'un reste garder Naruto alors rester vous deux! Déclara Kakashi.

« Hein ?! »

« Hey, t'es pas tout seul, on sort pas non plus, surtout à la veille d'une mission, dit Temari. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait rosette mais c'est pas sérieux… »

« Allez, salut la compagnie ! Finit Kakashi.

Il se dirigea dans le hall de sortie de l'hôtel mais avant qu'il ne sorte, il senti une ombre derrière lui.

« Vous partez chercher Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

« On peut rien te cacher Shikamaru, dit Kakashi dans un air niait. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire aux autres. Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, au pire, attendez-moi demain matin devant la porte du village. »

« Compris. »

« Hey, hey… On ira voir Gaara ?? »

« Je sais pas…Je pense pas vu qu'on part demain... Dit Temari.

« Aaah… Et tu sais pas si on ira le voir une autre fois ??

« Grrr… Nan je sais pas… »

« Ah bon tu sais pas ?.. »

« Grrr… Non je sais pas !! » S'écria Temari don le ton virait au rouge.

Shikamaru revenait dans la chambre et les entendait de là où il était. _Toujours aussi douée avec les mômes elle…J'adore…--''_

« Je te dit que je sais pas !! »

« Mais c'est bon, c'était juste une question… ! »

« Ohé Naruto… »

« Ah, Shikamaru ! Tu pourrais quand même dire à Temari de…

« Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre maintenant, Kakashi m'a dit de nous préparer pour demain. »

« Bah alors pourquoi on reste pas tous ensemble alors ?? »

« Parce que je pense que t'es assez grand pour faire l'inventaire de tes armes tout seul… (C'est vrai à la fin qu'il est chiant).

« Bon bon… ok j'y vais…Je vous laisse tous les De..

CLAAAK !!

Temari venait de balancer Naruto et claquer la porte.

« Tu sais, t'avais pas besoin d'être aussi… Directe …

« C'est fou ce que les gamins peuvent être soûlants…

« Euh, je te rappelle que j'ai le même âge que lui… enfin bref… »

« Oups, euh pardon ouai… »

« Bon ba je vais y aller moi aussi…dit il en se levant.

« Shikamaru, pour Sakur..

« Si tu ne l'entend pas revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

« Alors elle est vraiment partie… »

Shikamaru la regarda, et finit par dire.

« Je ne devrait pas t'en parler… Enfin, le seul qui ne devrait pas le savoir est Naruto mais… Kakashi m'a dit d….

« Ok c'est bon, compris…

« Et puis si t'as peur de faire des cauchemars en dormant toute seul t'apelles notre chambre…et…

« Et ??...hh

« …Et j'enverrai Naruto pour te…

« C'est bon Bonne nuit !!Dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit, Temari… »

Pendant ce temps là en ville, Kakashi chercher désespérément Sakura, en vain.

« Mais où peut-elle bien être, je ne perçois plus son chakra… Cela veut dire que soit elle se situe hors de la ville, soit, elle n'est plus…

Kakashi s'arrêta net plus se concentra un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les seules choses qu'elle pouvait percevoir étaient une enceinte en pierre et des cordes qui l'attachaient. Son regard encore trouble se tourna vers une chandelle qui était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle eu un sursaut. La personne qui venait de franchir la porte était vêtue d'une cape ornée de nuages rouges. C'était la même qui l'avait amenée ici.

« I…Itachi…Tu es le frère de Sasuke, non ?

« … »

« Répond-moi… Tu es bien Itachi… Uchiha ?

« … »

Une autre personne s'introduit dans la pièce.

« Alooors ? La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ??

« Mais…Mais tu es Sasori ?? Je t'avais pourtant…

«Alors là, tu va jamais me croire mais… on va dire que j'ai ressuscité par magie !!

« Mais c'est impossible je me souviens bien, tu m'as même… Enfin, tu es mort…

« Allez, change de disque mais pauvre, tu vois bien que tes informations sont plus trop au goût du jour…

« … »

« Itachi, dit quelque chose, tu la reconnais pas ? C'est la pimbêche qui était dans l'équipe de Sasuke lorsque qu'il était encore à Konoha, tu sais bien…dit Sasori

« Sakura... je veux dire… Je suis Sakura…

« … »

« Sa devient vraiment flippant cette manie de pas parler Itachi… Bon je vais rejoindre les autres, on doit se dépêcher de changer d'air… Je t'attends là-bas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sasori quitta la pièce et partis. Jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entendent plus le bruit de ses pas, Sakura et Itachi ne dirent rien.

« Par changer d'air, il veut dire changer de repère ? demanda Sakura

« …C'est toi qui as fait apparaître la bague ?

Elle était tellement surprise de l'entendre parler pour la première fois qu'il lui fallut réentendre Itachi pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Alors…C'est toi qui as fait apparaître cette bague ?

« Euh…Eh bien, la bague…La bague est venue mais…Comment sais-tu que…

« Alors c'est bien toi…C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre…

« Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ?? Et cette bague, qu'est-ce qu'e…

« T'en a pas bientôt fini avec ta parlotte ?

« Ben ?! C'est que, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici…

Il s'approcha soudainement de son visage laissant quelques centimètres de distance et commença à dire :

« Ecoute ce n'est pas un hasard si cette bague est apparu sur ton doigt, ce n'est ni un hasard, ni involontaire… Alors si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu es ici, cherche la réponse toute seule…

Plus il continuait de lui expliquait, plus elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, ou plutôt que Sasuke ressemblait à son frère.

« Mais, je ne voulais pas… enfin, pas vraiment, c'est au delà de la raison voyons…

« Tu as choisi le pouvoir… plutôt que de rester sans rien faire dans ton village… C'est un comportement de déserteur…

« Comme Sasuke… Mais moi je ne voulais pas quitter mon village, c'est mal agir alors pourquoi…

« L'émotivité remplace souvent la raison dans ces cas-là… dit-il en se relevant pour quitter la pièce…

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais faire.. ? Disait-elle toujours attachée.

Après une longue hésitation, il répondit :

« A toi de choisir, même si tu le sais déjà au fond de toi-même…

« Je…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu terminer ça phrase, deux grands yeux rouges la rendormaient dans un profond sommeil. Après cela, Itachi l'a pris par la taille et la porta jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait Sasori et les autres.

Au village du sable, il était bientôt 5 heures du matin quand Kakashi, qui avait cherché toute la nuit Sakura, se rendait maintenant envoyer un message pour konoha à l'aide d'un oiseau. Il y écrivait à l'intention de Tsunade pour lui annoncer que le court de la mission était donc interrompu.

« Alors, elle n'est pas revenu ? chuchotait Temari à Shikamru.

« Ouai, cette fois c'est sérieux… Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de parler à voix basse, de toutes façons, il va bien falloir qu'il se réveille un jour NARUTO !! s'écria Shikamaru

« AAaaaaAAh, que-que se passe-t-il c'est la guerre !!Mais sa va pas Shikamaru, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! »

« Naruto, on annule la mission… dit Shikamaru

« Hein, alors t'as si peu envie d'y aller ?

« On repart pour une mission de recherche…

« Hein, mais pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ? demanda Naruto perplexe.

« Eh bien…commença Shikamaru vite coupé par Temari.

« C'est pas le bon moment pour t'expliquer, aller on bouge.

« Mais, Shikamaru, dit-moi, qu'est ce qu'il…

« Naruto, prépare tes affaires et on part tout de suite. Dit Shikamaru.

Après que Naruto fut enfin décidé à ne plus poser de questions, le groupe parti enfin vers la porte du village. Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent Kakashi, essouflé, adossé contre le pilier de la porte.

« Kakashi-sensei !! s'écria Naruto, que se passe-t-il bon sang, on ne m'a rien expliqué !! Et où est Sakura ?

« Shikamaru, Temari, j'ai envoyé à Konoha notre changement de programme, il devrait le recevoir dans très peu de temps, vous n'avez rien dit à Naruto ?

« On a préféré, ça prendrait trop de temps et puis il aurait pété un cable… dit Temari.

« Kakashi-sensei, alors, pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?!

« Naruto, dit Kakashi d'un air plus que sérieux, nous abandonnons notre mission pour nous mettre à la recherche de Sakura qui a disparu la nuit dernière…

Plus Kakashi parlait, plus les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

« Comment ça, Sakura ?? Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

« Voilà je vous avez dit… -- dit Temari.

« On a plus le temps on part tout de suite, donnez nous les quelques informations que vous avez collecté cette nuit Kakashi-sensei, dit Shikamaru.

« Au début, je ne sentais plus aucune trace de son chakra, mais vers l'aube, j'ai ressenti une légère nuance qui indiquait qu'elle était en déplacement avec d'autre personne à ses cotés…

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?! Partons tout de suite !!

« Naruto !!s'écria Kakashi, je te prie de prendre en comte tout ce que j'ai pu trouver car sans ça, on en va nulle part !

« Gloups.. oo '' Bien…

« Si on suit cette piste, on se dirige vers les frontière du pays du thé…

« Où allons-nous… »

« Tu es réveillée ?

« Itachi… Je … l'akatsuki…

« Ne te fatigue pas pour rien, une personne ayant été victime de mon sharigan 2 fois dans la même journée ne devrait pas pouvoir être en pleine forme après seulement 6 heures…

« Alors, nous ne sommes plus… Nous sommes partis du village du sable…

« Exact… Et nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers le pays du thé…

« Pour…Pourquoi faire.. ? Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi suis-je avec vous…

« Tu as rejoins notre organisation… Regarde la main, dit il.

« La bague, depuis quand…

« Ta bague, et ta cape…

« Ohéé, Itachi ! Elle est réveillée alors ?

« Sasori… C'est Sasori…

L'endroit où l'akatsuki s'était arrêtée était dans une forêt où Sakura était adossée à un arbre avec Itachi tout près.

« Oui, elle s'est réveillée, mais il ne faut pas la brusquer car cela fait seuleument 6 heures que mon…

« Oh comme c'est mignon, alors comme ça tu…

« Si j'étais toi, je pense que cela suffirait… sussura Itachi qui tenait un kunai à à peine 5 cm de la gorge de Sasori.

_Rapide, pensa Sakura_.

« Ah ah…Et bien, Sasori, depuis quand tu cherche des noises à Itachi ?

Kisame venait de s'approcher d'eux.

« Je 'ai rien dit de mal voyons, Itachi s'énerve tou…

Soudain, Itachi planta son kunai en plein dans le ventre de Sasori.

« Oh !! Sasori, Itachi qu'as-tu fait ?? s'écria Sakura.

Elle arrivait à peine à se lever mais avait essayée de stopper Itachi dans son action. Malhereusement trop épuisée pour tenté quoique ce soit, elle s'écroula sur lui.

« Ita..chi, sa fait mal tu sais les couteaux dans le ventre…

Pouf !! le clône de sasori venait disparaître dans un écran de fumée. Sakura venait de nouveau de s'évanouir.

« N'empèche qu'elle pourrait te tenir tête cette petite. dit Kisame en souriant.

« Arrête pas toi … soupira Itachi.

« On va bientôt repartir, la pause est terminée, dit Sasori à Itachi. Tu veux échanger ? Cette fois c'est moi qui porte Sakura .

« Tu peux crever, je sais très bien que tu vas lui faire des trucs bizarres… -- dit Itachi d'un air méfiant.

« Hein ? arrète c pas vrai !! allez, c'est moi !!

« On repart ! cria Kisame, tu tenteras ta chance la prochaine fois Sasori

« Pffff…

C'est ainsi que, Sakura sur le dos de Itachi, la troupe repartait en direction du pays du thé.

**Ouaa il est un peu plus long que le chapitre 1 mais j'en suis fière '' Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire **


End file.
